A wireless communication device, e.g., a mobile device, may be configured to utilize multiple wireless communication technologies.
For example, a User Equipment (UE) device may be configured to utilize a cellular connection, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular connection, as well as a wireless-local-area-network (WLAN) connection, e.g., a Wireless-Fidelity (WiFi) connection.
There exists a need for solutions to enhance a level of cooperation and/or integration between WLAN and cellular networks. For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) TR 37.834 (“Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; WLAN/3GPP Radio Interworking (Release 12)”), relates to potential Radio Access Network (RAN) level enhancements for WLAN/3GPP Interworking. The 3GPP specifies several features for 3GPP-WLAN interworking. For example, 3GPP TS 23.402 (“Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; Architecture enhancements for non-3GPP accesses (Release 12)”) describes a Non-Seamless WLAN Offload (NSWO) feature, a Multiple Access Packet Data Network (PDN) Connectivity (MAPCON) feature, and an Internet Protocol (IP) Flow Mobility (IFOM) feature.
However, these features may be limited to specific implementations and/or architectures, may increase complexity, may affect efficiency, and/or may not be transparent to some elements of the system.